


And Down He Goes!

by ms_negi



Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Khedira's POV on his incident when Real Madrid played against Cornella.<br/>Poor baby :((</p><p>(I swear I am writing the Cris/Zlatan rp as we speak, but this one was just a snipit I just had to write! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Down He Goes!

December 2nd, 2014. Game at Santiago Bernabeu. Lined up once again with my team, Real Madrid, and I, Sami Khedira, am very excited. I'm not proud to say that this was only my 2nd appearance, though. With my whole leg injury and busy with Germany National Team, I haven't been around my team to put in my time. 

My team and I have a good feeling about this home game against Cornella. Knowing Real Madrid is a skillful and well-knit team, it felt like this was going to be an easy walk in the park for us. I just wonder if i'll be any sort of a contributing factor like everyone else is on the team. Isco, Benzema, Cristiano... They all move the game forward-- they contribute all the time. I just hope I can too... Somehow. 

I try and concentrate on my job on the pitch as the clock overhead ticked. Though, in the back of my mind, I realized a while ago that I'm obviously not the strongest player on the team. At any time, Mister Ancellotti has the power to pull me out of the game. But, so far, he hasn't. I'm grateful, and I'm trying my hardest to show what I can do in midfield. 

I try to get any opportunity to show off my skill. I do my job and pass whoever needs the ball, I sprint down the field with the ball to place my team on the opposing goal, and I try my best to steal the ball away from any Cornella player that comes near me. However, apparently that didn't go so well this time. 

Around minute 55, I see the ball fly in the air towards my area. I leap up and attempt to catch it before a Cornella player could grab it, but somehow, I end up hitting something hard and falling onto my back.

I'm blacked out. 

After what felt like minutes had gone by, my hearing slowly comes back to me. Hearing a whistle and people yelling, I blink my eyes open. What the hell happened? ...God, my head hurts. 

As my vision comes back to me, I look up and see someone standing over me, holding my head in place. What the fuck-- Mesut? “Mes...” I try and call out but my voice was merely a whispear and my eyes start to fall back closed.

“Sami!? Sami! Oh my god, Can you hear me?” 

I force my eyes back open. It was the new kid, James, who was standing over me. Why is he touching my face? I wanted to brush him off, but my head wouldn't stop spinning. 

“Sami, Look at me! Sami! How many fingers am I holding up?” Seven? “Oh, my god.. Sami, just wait-- They are coming over here now” Who? 

My head, heavy like a rock, rolled to the side as James stepped away. I saw a glimpse of the legs of my teammates here and there. They were idly waiting around for me. God, I'm more of a deadweight than before. Way to go, Sami. 

James moved away, and who seemed like Real Madrid's medics stepped into his place. They knelt down next to me and started to look me over. My body felt too heavy to move. I had to lay there as my doctors asked me question after question. I mumbled my answers as best I could. I started to regain my mind back, but I still felt groggy. Why did this have to happen to me? 

“Sami, you got hit pretty bad. It looks like a concussion..” They told me. But, they also told me I didn't break any bones, nor was bleeding from the back of my head. At least that was a plus.

“Ready to move, then?” Right. I had to get up. I was going to be subbed out for this injury. Just my luck... I nod in reply and I was heaved up back onto my feet. The world spun around me for a moment.

I limp back to the benches. I could hear fans clap and cheer for me-- Or, that's what I hoped they were doing. Coming back to the sidelines, I look up and see Jese Rodgriuez standing there next to Mister. Well, look at that. After what felt like years, Jese is all ready to play again. At least I can contribute that way-- stepping off the field for him to play again. 

As I descend down to the tunnel, I could hear a roar of applause as Jese regains his position on the pitch. I know I should be happy for him, but, at the same time, I'm devastated with how this turned out for me.


End file.
